New Life
by sandjforever
Summary: What happens when Miley’s dad decides to move? And the school she begins to attend just so happens to be the school that her old heart throb Jake Ryan goes to? Also with Miley in another state will Lily and her drift apart?
1. Even Oliver Cries

"What?!" Lily exclaimed staring in awe at Miley. "What kind of crazy wack is going through your dads hillbilly mind?!"

'There it's done. See she's taking it well.' Miley thought as she watched Lily's response to her statement.

"He can't…you can't…I-I can't… I need you Miley." Lily stammered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I can't survive without you Miles. You're my best friend." 'Okay maybe I spoke to soon. But atleast she isn't blubbering.' Miley thought on the bright side.

"How am I going to face Amber and Ashley without you? This isn't fair, you can't leave!" Lily cried going into hysteria.

"I know Lil I don't want to leave. Why would I? I mean I have you and Oliver here. You guys are my best friends. Trust me if I had any say in it, moving would have never crossed anyone's mind." Miley finally spoke up. "But no matter what you'll always be my best friend. And no amount of distance will ever change that." Miley wrapped Lily in a hug.

"What if you meet someone else and they become your new best friend?" Lily asked as more tears formed into her already blotchy eyes. "That wont happen. I'll just kick 'em to the curb. You're my only best friend Lil." Miley replied as a smile formed across Lily's face.

"I'm going to miss you Miles."

"Yeah of course you are. Who wouldn't?" Miley laughed trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No one I guess. I know deep down behind all that evil Amber and Ashley have a heart; one that's going to long for you when you're gone." Lily replied in a dramatic way.

"Oh yeah right. Even behind all that evil there ain't no heart." Lily smiled at Miley and they busted out in laughter.

The week flew by quicker than Miley and Lily had wanted it to. Soon the day came for Miley to leave.

"Well look on the bright side Miles, Florida is a bit like California, really sunny." Oliver piped up trying to break the funeral silence that was present between the three friends.

"Ow!" Oliver yelled as Lily's fist met his arm. "What did I do?!"

"There is no bright side of this! Miley is leaving, not like on a vacation and will be back in a week; she's leaving for good. Bye bye Miley no more see. Get it dum dum?" Lily growled glaring at Oliver.

"Don't be hard on him Lil, he's just trying to make things easier." Miley said giving Oliver a weak smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Oliver replied, grateful someone noticed that he was trying to do the right thing.

"Well you know what? It's not making anything any easier!" Lily yelled. She hated this, hated that Miley was leaving forever. Sure she promised nothing would be different, but it would. Lily knew deep down it would.

"Come on Bud we gotta hit the road." Miley's dad called from the front seat.

"Well I guess…. This is goodbye." Miley stammered trying to force a smile on her face.

"Yeah… good bye." Tears began to pour down Lily's face.

"Have fun." Oliver said squinting his face up refusing to let it be seen that he was about to cry.

With a long hug and a wave, Miley retreated to the car. "It'll be fine Bud." her dad said giving her an encouraging smile. But it wouldn't be fine, Miley knew that it wouldn't. From here on out nothing would be the same again. Her whole life was being left with Lily and Oliver. A tear trickled down her face as her best friend went out of view.

"Goodbye."


	2. An amazing Ocean view

"Hey Miles wake up!" Jackson yelled as he punched Miley hard in the arm.

"Ow! Nice way to wake someone up Jackson!" Miley growled waking up from her dream. Just as soon as her eyes adjusted and examined her surroundings she wished that she could've stayed asleep.

The place was nice with woods surrounding her new house. Oliver seemed to be right, it was like California. The house was set right on a beach just like her old one in California. Everything looked the same, familiar as if she had been there her whole life. But without Lily and Oliver nothing felt the same.

"So whatcha think Bud?" Miley's dad asked putting his arm around her shoulder. "I hate it." she replied shoving his arm from around her.

Miley's dad stared at her with sympathy. He understood how Miley felt, but he knew that soon she would adjust and make new friends. He just hoped that soon she would understand why they moved and forgive him for it.

"Dad I'm going to the beach! I see something of interest." Jackson called from the back deck. Not waiting for permission he rushed down to the beach.

'Great, everyone but me enjoys it here.' Miley thought as she grabbed her suitcases from the car. "Do you need some help Bud?" Miley's dad asked reaching for the suitcases. "I've got it." Miley replied coldly snatching the suitcases from her father. "You room is the first door on the left on the second floor. You got a nice view of the ocean up there." Miley's dad said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever. I don't give a flying raccoon where my stupid room is." Miley murmured as she trudged up towards the house. 'At least it's big. And kind of nice in here.' Miley thought as she examined the inside of the place. She headed up to her room to check it out. 'Wow the view of the ocean is amazing!' Miley thought as she watched the waves crash on shore. 'Wait no… this place is stupid. There is no Lily or Oliver. I hate it. I cannot be amazed or drawn into this stupid way of living.' Miley thought as she began pacing around her room.

'I'm going to unpack and then start on the new song that Hannah Montana will be performing next week.' she decided as she began to unload everything. Her bed and furniture had already been laced in her room by the moving men. She unpacked her clothes into her closet. Well closets, because when she opened her closet door behind it was another, and inside that door was all of her Hannah Montana outfits and apparel. 'Way to go dad. But this doesn't make anything better.' she thought as she slammed the door.

"Why this. Why this place? I hate you for it. Even more I hate this place." Miley threw her guitar on her bed. "This isn't working. I can't think straight." she sighed as she grabbed her cell.

'"I hate it here. I miss you."' Miley pushed the send button letting the message fly through many connections all the way to California where she left her life.

"Hey Bud guess what?" Miley's dad asked peeking his head through her door. "You get to start school tomorrow. Amerson High, it's supposed to be nice." he finished with a smile. He closed the door as Miley threw a pillow at the door.

'"I miss you too. At least you don't have to deal with Amber and Ashley. It's miserable here."' Lily replied as tears formed in Miley's eyes.

'" Yeah but I'm sure I'll meet some just like them tomorrow when I start school."'


End file.
